narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Azami Neko
Azami Neko '(猫薊, ''Neko Azami) was a member of the Neko clan and the owner of Konohagakure's famed Dango Shop, being known by the inhabitants of the shop area as '''Mother (お母さん, Okā-san). She was one of the few members of her clan to remain in Konoha. Background Azami was born as the fourth and last child of Fuen Neko and Misumi Fukumatsu. Because, her mother was injured during her pregnancy with her, Azami was born with a derangement in her chakra pathway system, which hindered her from becoming a kunoichi. All her childhood was marked by her inability to help her brothers on the battlefield. However, she focused to provide food and to cook for her family, especially traditional desserts. After the founding of Konohagakure, she joined the village alongside her clan and opened a small dango shop, which she run initially with her mother. When he mother died, Azami was annonced, by her older brother, about her death. She, alongside the other clan members, buried her in the Konoha Cemetery. At a certain point, she took care of her older drunk sister, when she was carried to her house by Tobirama Senju. She was relieved to know that her sister was fine and thanked the shinobi that he brought her home safely. She also gave him some carryout Anmitsu and thanked him again. Later, she learned about her sister's pregnancy and helped her when she gave birth. Azami was the one who gave Katsumi the sad news about her baby's death. She began to cry when Katsumi left the village and accused Tobirama for what happened to her sister. Years after this incident and her sister's depart, while walking through the woods, she was scared by a man who fell from a tree. As she helped him to stand up, Azami learned that the man's name was Rei Tachibana. She invited him at her shop and gave him to drink some tea. After a short period they became best friends and later lovers. At a certain point, she and a few members of her clan remained in Konoha, while the others departed for Kumogakure. Personality Even if she was not born to become a kunoichi, Azami was a brave and dutifully woman, who took seriously her status as the family's food provider and housekeeper. However, she felt regret all her life that she was always protected by her brothers and she could not return the favor to them; thus she viewed herself as being weak and had a low self-esteem. While Fuen was sick, Azami was aware that her mother was going to die and that helping her to run the shop would worsen her medical situation. Despite that, she did not want to grieve the older kunoichi. When the woman's death occurred, Azami was very doleful, even if she knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. Azami also shown a caring individual, especially when she had to look after her drunk sister. When her sister gave birth, she felt sad and was reluctant to tell Katsumi about her death baby. She went into a depression, after her sister decided to leave the village. Towards the other villagers she was respectful and kind, addressing them with proper honorifics, this fact was also being applied to her family. Azami shown a loving and admiring side towards Rei, a short period after meeting him. As a dango shop owner, she always welcomed her customers with a bright wide smile. Appearance Azami had black-colored eyes and a round face. She inherited her mother's orange wavy hair and she kept it tied into a big bun, with a few strands framing her face. She also wore a simple black kimono, which had white hems, and a red obi which was tied around her waist. Under the kimono she had a gray simple dress, and as footwear she wore a pair of wooden tongs. Trivia *Her name "Azami" (薊) means "flower of thistle". *Azami's favourite food was Anpan. *Her hobby was embroidery. *If she was a kunoichi she wished to fight Tōka Senju or one of her brothers. Quotes *(To Katsumi) "Big sister! I am truly sorry and I feel awfully terrible to give you the sad news..but your baby did not survive during birth! I am sorry!!" *(To Tobirama) "Well, I can say that you did a really wonderful work bringing her in that state and making her to leave her family and village! All I can say is that you should be ashamed, because it's your fault after all." *(To Rei helping him to stand up) "Umm..hello there stranger! Are you feeling alright? You have fallen pretty badly from this tree." References Azami Neko is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Category:Pre-Gen Category:Konohagakure